fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alter Shards
This material is free-to-use long as their usage '''would make sense in the game', and you are free to make your own Alter Shard and Altered Egos so long as they are within the Fantendo Multiverse (unless you are making a non-canon crossover which is free game).'' Alter Shards are three-pointed crystals that are fairly large and have two colors in a diamond gradient. They also have a colored shine that surround the shards. When near a person, it shines more and produce a stronger shine. If a person had grabbed one Alter Shard and hold it for ten seconds, the transformation will execute and perform a rapid and brutal transformation that pushes anyone, even those who cannot be phased, up to a hundred feet away. The person who had been transformed by an Alter Shard is an Altered Ego, in that the character become another one in term of physical appearance, species, a few personality traits (but not all), abilities, and even gender and sexual orientation. However, the original form of the character and the Altered Ego will have a few things in common with each others. In fact, the Altered Ego behaves the same as the original form; they are still the same person despite the different abilities, and the prime purpose of the Alter Shards is to change the user's abilities to deal with situations they normally have difficulty to solve, but the Altered Egos will also have their own set of weaknesses which potentially make the user less capable of what they usually do, thus the user must carefully use their new form and adapt. There is a danger of using a Alter Shard; if the person who is using have no true side, as in only serving for himself or herself and only join with anyone to benefit for oneself, it will turn murderous and evil regardless of the person's morality. Otherwise the user's morality remains the same if this is not the case. What person will transform into greatly varies on the individual person and the Alter Shard used, as even an identical twin will have a completely different Altered Ego even from the same Changer Shard. With that said, the same Alter Shard also have a single ability and personality trait that will be given to any of person who used it. The person who become an Altered Ego will change back to normal if defeated in combat, and the original person cannot die in any way during the Altered Ego form, but the Alter Shard will be put into a 24 hour rest. That said, the pain and trauma the Altered Ego suffered will also transmitted to the original user, and vice versa. They can also turn back to normal by touching the same Alter Shard, and they cannot go into further Alter Egos with different Alter Shards if already being on Altered Ego mode. Since the power level only changes marginally, it can stack with Hyper Mode, Mega Evolution (if the person is a Pokémon), Sage Badge form, and even Exa-Form, though the latter will be invalid or change into Mono-Form instead if the Altered Ego have a power that will harm them from using EX Energy instead, but it can if only the original form of the user have these power and the Altered Ego does not. Although it can work on gods and everyone with a significantly high power level, regardless if their power are natural or from their transformation, they will enter a complete 48 hour paralysis shall they get defeated in their Altered Ego form. It is revealed that the Altered Shards are created in the Secretverse from dead people as their power or abilities are flied away and converted into Altered Shards by magicians capable of converting power into crystals. It is also possible to extract the power of others and make a new Alter Shard, but at risk of leaving the person whose power is extracted powerless for a while, but can brought it back by touching the respective Alter Shard. The Altered Shards can be destroyed like fragile crystals, but will be eventually reconstructed back to normal after a full year. Reviving the dead person will not have the respective Alter Shard disintegrated, but will not be able to become more or less powerful, as such it is the only time an Alter Shard is incompatible with someone. List of Alter Shards + Users So far, only King Cube KiloBot is a notable user of just one Alter Shard. Category:Items Category:Powers Category:Transformations Category:Secretverse